


Satan's Foot on My Neck

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine, but you owe me.” Lucifer pulls his own layers off before moving onto Sam. They leave the boxers on, they’re not quite into that territory yet, not quite in the mood for it, but Sam sure is getting there. “Where’s your brother?”<br/>“Are we really going to have a discussion about Dean when we’re about to have sex? I mean --”<br/>“Hey, Sam, I need you to -- <em>what the hell is going on here</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan's Foot on My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam moans as Lucifer kisses down his neck perfectly, nipping at the skin and sucking a bruise there. Sam shoves at his shoulder so they can pull clothes off, get on with the show that’s been a long time coming, too long, in Sam’s opinion.

His cock is hard and pressing against the zipper of his jeans, and Lucifer mouths over the head of it through the thick denim, and Sam groans.

“Please, Luc, clothes.”

“Fine, but you owe me.” Lucifer pulls his own layers off before moving onto Sam. They leave the boxers on, they’re not quite into that territory yet, not quite in the mood for it, but Sam sure is getting there. “Where’s your brother?”

“Are we really going to have a discussion about Dean when we’re about to have sex? I mean --”

“Hey, Sam, I need you to -- _what the hell is going on here_?” Dean yells, and he covers his eyes as Lucifer pulls down his pants all the way. 

“What the fuck, Dean? Knock next time!” Sam yells right back, and Dean waves his arms around, his eyes still closed.

“Oh my god . . . oh my god,” Dean groans, holding his head in his hands. "My eyes are burning."

“Why are you still standing there, Dean? Leave, Jesus Christ,” Sam commands, and he nods his head.

“Just . . . god, I can’t believe this is happening. Satan fucking my little brother, at least that’s better than you saying yes to him, though, huh?” Dean says lewdly, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“ _Dean_ ,” he says exasperatedly, and Dean shakes his head.

“Fine, I’m leaving -- the house, the country, whatever. Just . . . don’t break anything? And no loud noises. I don’t want to have to answer a call from the freakin’ police because _Lucifer_ couldn’t keep it in his pants.”

“Hey, that’s --”

“Goodbye," Dean calls before anymore can be said.

Dean walks out as quickly as he can, slams the door behind himself, and it takes a moment for both Lucifer and Sam to bust out laughing.

“Ah, I think your brother is the most amusing thing I’ve ever seen. Did you see his face?” Lucifer pulls the ugliest looking shocked face he can, and Sam snickers.

“Let’s get back to the main goal here, okay?” Sam says, and Lucifer starts kissing down his abdomen.

"His face really didn't ruin the mood, Sam?"

"Not at all with that view," Sam nods at Lucifer between his legs, and Luc grins widely.

“Aw, always the flatterer. Do it some more and maybe I’ll suck you off,” he compromises, and Sam groans as his cock jerks and leaks pre-come across his belly. “Aw, does Sammy want to play?”

“Stop it, keep going.”

“As you wish,” Lucifer teases, and Sam moans loud and long as his dick is sucked into Lucifer’s mouth.

All thoughts of Dean freaking out about them fly out of his head, and he doesn’t think about it for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from _Satan's Foot on My Neck_ by Brett Detar  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
